Our Songs
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: A bunch of songfics, all in one. All about Liv and Elliot, some EO some not. Please read and review. I'll love you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Yes, I have returned with another story (songfic!) and you all know you missed me. ;) Will be multi chapter, probably about Elliot and Olivia's relationship. So yes, for you E/O crackheads, there will be some. But, not all of these are E/O. The writing styles will be different for each chapter, meaning it's NOT a story! Just a collection of songfics.**

**Disclaimer- We all know I own nothing...:'(**

I layed in bed, in silence. Tossing and turning. I obviously couldn't sleep. Well this is just great, I thought. I may have the day off tomorrow but I could still get called in. I sighed, knowing thinking about work was never going to help me get sleep. It never did. So I got up, and turned on my radio. Music seemed to help me sleep sometimes. It was after midnight so the DJ's where gone, and it was continues music. I closed my eyes and hoped the music would help.

_Take time to realize, That your warmth is crashing down on time to realize,That I am on your sideDidn't I, didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you, No it's never gona be that simpleNo I cant spell it out for you._

But my eyes fluttered open. This song was starting to remind me of somebody. A very special, certain somebody. A somebody who didn't get my feelings for him, something that would never be easy. That somebody?

Elliot Stabler.

_If you just realize what I just realized, Then we'd be perfect for each otherand will never find anotherJust realized what I just realizedwe'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other time to realizeOh-oh I'm on your sidedidn't I, didn't I tell time to realizeThis all can pass you by. _

_Didn't I tell you?_

This lady was right, if only he could just realize…

But I knew that would never happen. I knew he would never "realize" anything. I think his marriage and five kids kept him from that. I don't hate any of the Stabler family, it's his family. I don't hate them for being in the way of him realizing how I felt. And besides, who say's he would even feel the same way? Who say's that just because I'm in love with my partner, the feeling's mutual?

Well I wished someone would. I hope that some day, he can realize that maybe just "partners" aren't good enough for us. Then again, I don't. I don't want to be responsible for ruining his marriage or our partnership/ friendship. We both had a hard enough time with rumors regarding his divorce and me being way to involved. Which of course, were not true. Its so confusing, describing my feeling for him.

I love him, I'll admit that. I'll also admit that I wasn't exactly all too thrilled when he told me Kathy was pregnant. I'll admit that he's the longest and greatest relationship I've ever had in my life. I'll admit, I'm waiting for the day he finally just says he loves me. I'll admit, if he ever announces he's getting another divorce I'll be happy. Ok, I'll be more than happy. I'll admit that I've fallen way too hard for him and I'm scared about that. Of course, I wont admit these things to anyone else but myself. And I already had a hard enough time doing that.

I finally closed my eyes, and listened to the rest of the song.

_If you just realized what I just realizedthen we'd be perfect for each other then we'd never find another Just realized what I just realizedwe'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the sameno it's never the same if you don't feel it you meet me half wayIf you would meet me half could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realizedthen we'd be perfect for each other then we'd never find another Just realized what I just realizedwe'd never have to wonder Just realized what I just realized._

**I do not own Realize, by Coblie Cailliat. She does :D**

**So I don't think it's too much to ask for 5 reviews for the next chapter? No, it's not so that's exactly what I'm doing.**

**Deal with it and click that button :)**

**The lovely and brilliant, -JustAGirlIGuess ;) and btw, sorry about how this chapter is a lil short, I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys ONE review and ONE story alert. I really appreciate reviews because it tells me I'm not wasting my time. I am going to give a shout out to my reviewer and story alert...er.**

**So, -HiGhLaNd8- and Sand n' Sable, this chapter is for you guys! Really. If I didn't getting any reviews I would have left this as a one shot.**

**Disclaimer- It's pretty obvious I own nothing because Liv and Elliot haven't kissed, yet.**

Olivia sighed deeply and her partner peered over his mountain of paperwork and looked at her.

"Yes Ms. Benson?" He asked.

"I need caffeine." She complained, ignoring his nickname and ran her hands through her hair.

"I made coffee." John said, joining the conversation. Olivia made a face at the suggestion.

"That's the problem, you made it." Fin said and his partner glared at him.

"How come if everyone hates my coffee so much, they continue to let me make it?"

"Starbucks John, Starbucks." Olivia sighed. She stood up and made her way to Cragen's office to drop off a paper, the entire walk she could feel her partners eyes on her ass. But what's new?

"Oh don't get me started! You know, one of these days-"

"Speaking of Starbucks, I guess I'll make a coffee run. Who wants what?" Elliot declared, interrupting Munch's rant about big name companies and how they were connected to the government and planned on killing everybody.

"Carmel frappuccino." Fin answered.

"Same as my partner, only no whipped crème"

"I thought you didn't like Starbucks," Fin questioned his partner.

"I need caffeine." He shrugged his shoulders. They all did.

"And you?" Elliot asked Olivia who was walking back from Cragen's office.

"Double chocolaty chip frappuccino, with espresso and extra whipped cream!" She said cheerily, excited at the thought of coffee.

"Of course Liv," He teased a little before shooting her a wink and walking to the elevator. Feeling a warm crimson dart across her face, she hoped her colleagues didn't see what he did. It was bad enough half the squad already thought they hooked up. More than once.

**I got a lot to say to you. Yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me. Keeping them here. And it makes no sense at all**

Sighing, she layed her head on her desk and waited for her partner.

He returned later and disturbed Olivia from her thoughts.

"Olivia! Your drink!" He called out for about the 3rd time and finally got her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking. But uh thanks." She gave a sheepish smile and took her drink, "wait, they didn't give me my extra whipped crème! Or did you just forget to ask?"

"Forgot, sorry. But here let me see." He took her frappuccino and opened the lid. Then scooped the whipped crème from his drink (they got the same, as usual) and added it to hers.

"Here," he slid it back to her with a grin.

"Thanks," she shot him a thankful smile and blushed a little. He grinned inside at how for once, she didn't object to something like that.

"So what were you lost in thought about? Obviously not your paperwork." He pointed to the mountain of written hell which still sat on her desk.

"Oh just nothing much." You and how you flirt with me and stare at my ass and it drives me crazy because there's nothing I can do, she thought. And how even though it pisses me off so much that I cant do anything about it, I wouldn't trade it for the world, this "being wanted" feeling.

**They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies. They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies**

And my crush on you, she added to her thoughts.

**Crush crush crush crush crush(Two, three, four!)**

"Oh really? Is that all?" He teased.

"All that you need to know." She said back and shot him a wicked grin. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Are you sure you cant share what's running through that pretty, little head of yours?" She blushed a deep red. There was no way in hell he needed to know what she was thinking.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one two of us, who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this**

"Positive."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear on my life Elliot." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So if you just die in, about 5 minutes or so…"

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"Can you at least write them down, just in case? I mean it wont matter if I know, you would be dead."

"El, face it. I'm not telling you what I'm thinking about, although I'm sure you would find it interesting."

"Really? He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, promise." She took a sip of her drink and stood up but first gave her partner a small wink. She made sure she walked a little slower and sexier because she knew he was watching her. You know, just to mess with him.

**If you want to play it like a game. Well, come on, come on, let's play. Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending. Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies. They taped over your mouth. Scribbled out the truth with their lies. Your little spies. **

**Crush crush crush crush crush(Two, three, four!)**

Elliot felt heat rise through him and mentally kicked himself for starting a flirting war with his partner, she always won. But at the same time, he didn't wanted to take it back. They both knew they other enjoyed it, so where's the harm in that? But he knew the answer. Accidentally taking it too far. And the wedding ring on his Catholic finger made that situation 10 times worse.

Olivia returned and gasped, "look I'm still alive Elliot!" She smirked.

"I still wana know."

"M-hmm." She gave him a wicked grin and contained her paperwork. And I kinda want you to know, she thought in her mind.

**Rock and roll, baby. Don't you know that we're all alone now?. I need something to sing about. Rock and roll, hey. Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?I need something to sing about. Rock and roll, hey. Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now? Give me something to sing about**

After about 10 minutes of silence, Olivia and Elliot looked up from their paperwork at the same time and she knew he was about to say something. But Cragen's voiced boomed, announcing a rape victim at Mercy. Flirting faces were gone, game faces on and they cleared their minds of previous thoughts. They were needed.

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than. No, oh. Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than. ore than this. Oooh oh oh oh Oooh...

* * *

**

**I do not own the song, Crushcrushcrush, Paramore does. (Do you know how many of their songs scream EO? Its pretty epic.)**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! Whether its 5 or 50 words, just push that lil button and write something. :) I really mean it when I say that those review alert emails bring a goofy smile to my face and keep me writing. Honestly.**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	3. Chapter 3

**I won't say much because this is already over 2,000 words, just the usual disclaimer.**

**I own nothing here.**

"Come on Olivia!" Casey called, pulling her olive skinned friend to the door of some night club. The newly single Melinda sighed, waiting up ahead.

"Liv, look at what you do everyday. Yet you're afraid to go clubbing?" The ME asked, hands on her hip.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like this stuff. You know, dancing with creeps, wearing tight dresses, the drinking, the-"

"Suck it up Benson, you promised." Casey cut her off, "and the guys are waiting. Fin, Elliot and Chester." The redhead smiled at the last name.

"I think you guys will survive without me."

"Nope." Melinda and Casey said at the same time.

"And neither will Elliot." Melinda added.

"Fine, lets…" Olivia bit her lip, "lets go." With that, the three entered the club.

The guys were waiting at the bar and just ordered a round of shots. Elliot stared blankly at the small cup of hard liquor in front off him.

"Come on El, drink up" Chester smiled as he picked up his shot glass.

"I don't do hard liquor ,"he stated.

"See," Fin began, "if you were married I would understand. But you're not. And I've seen you do these before. Also, we've had a hell of a week. Live a little."

"Fine, but this is all. There's no way in hell I'm getting drunk."

"Why? To impress your partner?" Lake snorted, still being somewhat new and not knowing why Olivia had something against alcohol. Fin shot him a death glare.

"Screw off." Elliot spat, drinking the shot. "I got go to the bathroom." He said as the drink still burned down his throat.

"What's up his ass?" Chester imeadetly questioned.

"Olivia's mom was a alcoholic, so she don't drink. Being the good partner he is, Stabler respects that and doesn't get hammered too often or in front of Liv. We try not to either when she comes." Fin answered, and then drank his shot.

"Oh, I uh didn't know."

"I know that and so does Elliot. But we all know how he is with Benson, her own freakin bulldog."

"Speaking of Benson," Lake mumbled as Casey and Melinda practically dragged in their friend.

Clad only in short, tight dresses, the three ladies looked around for the guys. Fin saw the ME's eyes darting here and there and waved his hands.

"Mel!" He called and a small smile shot up on her face when she saw him.

"Over there!" She told them and pointed out their friends. A small frown appeared on Olivia's face when she didn't see her partner.

Elliot splashed a little water in his face and sighed, he didn't really need to use the restroom. But Chester's comment really pissed him off. He didn't know. Elliot reminded himself. And I'm sure Fin talked to him., besides Olivia's probably out there waiting for me. He thought as he pushed his way through the sweaty couples dancing to some hip-hop, techno song.

Olivia noticed her coworkers do a double take, numerous times, over her friends and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Um, where's Elliot?" She asked, disturbing Fin and Melinda's flirting.

"Bathroom." the detective answered, his eye's still stuck to the ME.

"Not anymore." Olivia jumped as she felt warm breath on her neck.

"Ah! Oh Jesus El." She sighed.

"Hi to you too." He laughed lightly as his eye's did not a double, but a triple take on his partner.

She wore a violet dress that hit her mid thigh and had matching violet half inch heels. The tight dress had one, two inch sleeve that rested on her right shoulder. Her hair was up in a mess bun and eyeliner a little thicker than usual lined her chocolate eyes. Bangles jingled on her arms and large hoops hung from her ears. The usually casual but always stunning Olivia looked extra stunning tonight and was earning quiet a few stares from eager guys and quiet a few glares from jealous girls.

"I didn't see you here, I thought you ditched me."

"I wouldn't have ditched you. And even though the thought did come in to mind for about a second, I'm glad I didn't. Seeing how popular you are and how many creeps are here."

"Aww, you came to protect me. Should I thank you or-"

"Or dance with me." Elliot finished. Shocked but eager, Olivia shook her head yes.

**There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe. Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first.**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots. (Call the shots). I'm like a firecracker I make it hot. When I put on a show.**

The two followed Fin and Melinda, who wore a short, silk, navy blue dress to the dance floor. Casey, in a lacy, black dress still sat at the bar talking with Chester.

A hip-hop song neither of the two knew or recognized blasted but seemed decent enough. Lightly, Elliot pressed himself up against his partner and his hand rested at the small of her back. Her arm's gripped his muscular body and they began dancing. This must have been a popular song as more and more people gathered on the dance floor, which was only lit by colorful lights flashing on and off. The amount of people pushed them closer together, and neither objected.

"God, I feel like a teenager." She sighed into his shoulder

"Maybe it's because we're listening to the crap they do or we're surrounded by them." Both laughed and kept dancing, faster and faster as the music sped up.

More and more people packed the dance floor, which now ranged from barely legal adults to couples who were at least in their late forties. Elliot held Olivia tighter and she melted into his strong arms. This wasn't all that bad.

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.**

"I gotta go to the bathroom." She said and not really wanting to, slipped out of his grasp

"Okay." He grasped her hand and the two moved off the dance floor. Elliot notice two guys watch her ass as she walked away and one let out a low whistle.

"Damn she was hot!"

"Not hot, but sexy. One very, very sexy lady." The two laughed.

"Man, I'd hit that for sure!"

"Hell, every guy here would hit that! Only question is, who she'd do first!" Once again both laughed and Elliot turned around, disgusted.

"First off assholes, she's not a whore, she's a police officer. Second 'hot' and 'sexy' aren't even close. She's gorgeous. Last, there's no way in hell she'd let either of 'hit' her."

"Right, you her boyfriend or something?"

"He's my partner. Who's right, there's no way in hell you two have even the slightest chance of even dancing with me." Olivia reappeared as she grabbed Elliot's hand and led him back to the dance floor.

**There's only two types of guys out there. Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared. So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight ship so beware.**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots. (Call the shots). I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot. When I put on a show.**

Pressed together even tighter then usual, Elliot felt heat rise through him.

"Damn Liv." He mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Uh, it's uh packed on the dance floor." He stuttered, embarrassed.

"You don't mind do you? I'm fine with it."

"So am I."

"Then why the 'damn Liv.'?"

"Honestly?"

"What else? Dishonestly?" She teased.

"You and me are dancing, like pretty damn close. And you look, amazing."

"Thanks. I didn't think I would have fun tonight. I am though. A lot." Olivia said, pressing herself closer to him. Not because it was crowded but because she wanted to. And she know he wanted her to.

"Me too." He moved a few stray hairs behind her ears and his hands lightly traced her cheek. Elliot moved in for a kiss and Olivia moved towards him but both stopped when they heard a certain redhead.

"Mel! Mel he's gona kiss her! Oh god it's about time!" Casey shrieked.

"You ruined it stupid!" Melinda said, smacking her friend on the arm. Casey blushed.

"Sorry. Go ahead!" She called back as she laced her arm through Chester's and led him to the dance floor.

"How about we take that kiss somewhere else. Called my house." Olivia whispered in Elliot's ear.

"Yeah, uh sure." He stuttered, surprised.

They walked out, arms linked earning "Ooos" from Casey and Melinda and smirks and raised eyebrows from Chester and Fin. Elliot overheard Fin say, "someone's gettin lucky tonight!"

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same.**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.**

Olivia had barely slammed her apartment door shut when she felt lips pressing hard on to hers. She gripped his muscular body and he held her tight. Hands grabbing, tongues dancing, heat rising, Elliot pressed her up against the wall. Years of sexual tension burst and after what seemed like forever, the two separated to breathe.

"Eager much El?"

"Seems like I'm not the only one." Their mouths joined again but this time for a more romantic, sweet but still utterly amazing kiss. After coming up for air, Olivia pulled away.

"Gotta change. This dress is killing me."

She reappeared in a PINK boxer and tank top pajama set and thanked Casey in her mind for making her go in to Victoria's Secret. Although the shorts were black with purple and the top purple with black, PINK was written across the butt and chest.

"Those aren't pink." He stated smiling.

"That's the brand or whatever. Victoria's Secret PINK." She rolled her eyes.

"Regardless of the color, you look beautiful as always."

"Kiss ass."

"How bout this instead." He said as they kissed again.

Within a hour, both were passed out in her bed. Elliot held Olivia in his arms and she was still wearing clothes. They hadn't gone that far, yet. Just kissing, talking, "I love you" and kissing.

**Let's go. Let me see what you can do. I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus. Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do.**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus. All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do. Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus.**

**In my personal opinion, I don't think the song fits the story too well. It was like 3AM when I wrote this, but I liked it and didn't want to change the story or song. So yes, I know there were better song possibilities. The story was supposed to be more about them at the club and dancing and stuff like that. Btw, I don't own Circus, Brittney Spears does.**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, way to go Cali for getting rid of Prop 8! Everyone deserves equality and to be with their true love, no matter gender. I bet my gay cousin is happy too, even though that's Cali and we live in Colorado. Anyhoodle, I'm of topic. Next chapter isn't going to be some fluffy EO. Even I get tiered of it sometimes. But, none the less the story will be good, like always. Lol, I bet you're all "vain much?" I was KIDDING! I'm not that shallow ( key word being that XD) Whoa, off topic once more. I own nothing.**

It was another night past midnight in the 16th precinct but what's new? Another night of annoying coworkers (mostly Munch), bad coffee (Munch once again) since everything was closed, Cragen yelling at them to find yet another rapist, reading the victims statement over and over till you knew it by heart, pissy ADA's saying that they needed more evidence and the nonstop calls of "Elliot Stabler where are you?". But why did it matter to her? She was the one who thrust divorce papers at him after yet another late night.

"My job is demanding Kathy! It's not like I sit on my ass all day and type crap! I try to put rapist and child molesters behind bars! Do you not understand?" He shouted angrily.

"Oh I understand Elliot, perfectly. It's the job and your pretty little partner and friends over me and the kids. It's missed plays, concerts, awards, dates and everything else in between!"

"Do you think I like doing that? Like not knowing what's going on with their lives? When Maureen called and said Eli took his first steps and everyone saw, I cried Kathy. Because the same thing happened with the twins. I don't like missing my kids grow up. I don't just dislike it, I hate it!"

"But not enough to quit your job? Wow it must be so painful! I want these back by Monday." She spat throwing the papers at him and slamming her door so loud she woke Eli.

The annoying, beeping of his phone shook him from his thoughts. He sighed at the caller ID. Speak of the Devil, he thought.

"Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" Kathy barked out coldly, anger rising with every word.

"Where else?" He spat.

"And the kids?"

"Do you think I dragged them to the precinct? Kathleen's watching them."

"Kathleen is sick Elliot. What the hell were you thinking" She screamed, so loud Olivia looked up concerned.

"She's on her meds. The doctors said she was doing great. And the twins are 16. Eli is perfectly safe with them. Don't tell me you haven't left them like that before."

"Not at this time at night!" She shouted , again very loud.

"Well according to Eli, 'Mommy came home with a man when the clock said 2:30AM'. So don't give me that crap!" Silence from Kathy's end made Elliot hang up, but not before he heard "go to hell."

He sighed and reached for his bottle of Tylenol he kept in his drawer. Downing the pills along with his glass of water, he sighed once more. It's like she got bitchier by the minute.

"We have that lead, but there's no way Cragen's letting us go to this guys house at 4:33 in the morning. And if we call Novak for a search warrant, she'll kill us. Why don't you go to the cribs?" Olivia suggested with a small smile.

"I don't know, Kathy pissed me off and I think I need to cool off before I go in there. Munch is sleeping and if by chance I complain in my sleep, he'll wake up and we're all screwed." They both let a small chuckle escape.

"Well when I need to cool off, the roof's the place. Besides the sun's gona be out in a little bit."

"Yeah, the sunrise it beautiful," he smiled at Olivia and thought, but not as beautiful as you.

"And romantic."

"Do you wana watch it with me?" He asked but mentally kicked himself for asking right after she said romantic. But she smiled a little and drank the cup of bad coffee, as undesirable as it was it kept them all awake.

"I'd be more then happy to join you."

**We'll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don't need. Anything. Or anyone. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me. And just forget the world?**

They got up from their chairs together and Olivia called to Fin.

"If Cragen asks, we're on the roof."

"Right, have fun baby girl!" He teased as she glared back. According to the gossip around the squad, the roof and the cribs were they hooked up the most. But Fin knew them better then that.

They made small talk both sitting back against the railing, watching how the stars disappeared and the sky grew light. They talked about Elliot's wrecked love life, his kids, Olivia's "destroyed beyond repair" (as she put it) love life and all the other little things best friends talked about.

"I'm kinda cold." Olivia said as what was left of the stars faded and bright orange and pink clouds matched the pale sky.

"Of course you are Liv." Elliot rolled his eyes but opened his arms, "come here." She didn't say anything, just rose her eyebrows but sometimes actions speak louder then words. Really? Like a couple thing? They read but he just shrugged his shoulders. She eased, more like melted into his strong arms , their legs smashed against one another, her head on his chest and his chin resting lightly on her somewhat curly, brown locks.

**I don't quite know. How to say. How I feel. Those three words. Are said too much. They're not enough. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me. And just forget the world?**

"This is nice." He heard her say, almost like to herself.

"Very." He said and notice her blush a little, now he was sure he wasn't meant to hear that.

"Look at the sky! Oh god it's gorgeous!" She suddenly exclaimed pointing at every cloud in sight. He chuckled.

"Not like you." He mumbled into her hair, which was soft and smelt like lavender and vanilla.

"What did you just tell my hair?" Oh shit, she must have felt that he thought.

"Uh what?"

"I heard your mouth move on my hair. What secret did you spill?"

"N-nothing."

"Yeah right, cough it up Stabler."

"I uh, just uh. Come on Liv just d-drop it." He stuttered, embarrassed.

"Please?" She turned and looked him in his icy, sexy blue eyes with her heart-melting, chocolate ones. He sighed and sat up more, pulling her into his arms even more as he did so.

"You uh said the sky was um gorgeous. I uh said um, not like you." He mumbled.

"Oh." She said as she turned back around and tense awkwardness filled the air. But she broke it. "so you um really meant it?"

"Why wouldn't I Liv? You really are stunning."

"Well it's just I've always been "sexy" or "hot." Not beautiful, gorgeous or even stunning. Just sexy and hot from guys who just wanted to get in my pants." She was facing him again and she kept her head down. But he cupped her cheek and lifted it back up.

"Olivia Benson, you are all that and more. Everything about you is beautiful and any guy who cant say that is a asshole who doesn't deserve you. At all."

**Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden. That's bursting into life. Let's waste time. Chasing cars. Around our heads. I need your grace. To remind me. To find my own. **

"But what about those who can?" She whispered.

"Pick from them."

"Well considering you've been the only one to do that, right now you're my only option."

"Can I take advantage of that, and maybe have dinner with you? Someplace other then your couch with cartons of Chinese around us."

"Elliot Stabler, did you just ask me out on a date? I'm sure IAB has a rule against partners going on dates."

"Screw them, because I'm pretty sure they have something against this too."

And before she could even think of what to say, his lips joined hers and years of sexual tension burst. She sat between his legs and their grips tightened around each other. His hand slowly traced over her back and hers was resting on his neck. Their tongues gently touched and danced as if they had been practicing for years. It wasn't hot or steamy, just sweet, slow and perfect.

**If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me. And just forget the world?Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden. That's bursting into life. **

"I love you Livy, honestly and truly with every ounce of my heart."

"The feeling's mutual. Very mutual. I love you too El." Their mouths melted into each other's again, for another sweet kiss.

**All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see. I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things. Will never change for us at all. **

After another late night, dinner was pizza they ordered. Elliot felt bad and knew he had to make this up to Olivia somehow so at 4:30 in the morning, only 5 hours after they had been home, he went to her apartment.

"Elliot, as much as I love you I have to ask. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You, me, Central Park with a blanket and the sunrise. Since our first date got cancelled."

So their first official date was Olivia across his chest, small talk, the words "I love you," and " I love you too," and kissing. They were so caught up in each others presence they didn't see a redheaded ADA jog by and snap a picture. Evidence for when Olivia would deny it over ice cream and shopping, their Wednesday tradition. She smiled to herself knowing nothing would keep them apart. They were too in love.

**If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me. And just forget the world?**

S**ince it's now 4am I believe it's time to put on Criss Angel and fall asleep watching his sexy ass do magic ;) I dont own the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol either. Review please because it puts this really stupid grin on my face. :D**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I own nothing. Yeah I know. There might not be updates on this for awhile because I have new ideas in mind, like a new long multi chapter story. So don't get mad! **

"Olivia, TURN OF YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Casey shouted in her friend's ear.

"But,"

"But nothing! Look, you guys had a fight and now he wont stop calling! It's pissing me off!"

"Yeah Liv, the fact the he's calling every five minutes is pretty annoying." Alex agreed with Casey. Olivia looked to Melinda for support but the ME just shrugged her shoulders.

"But it's Elliot," She whined.

"The same Elliot who was a complete and total son of a bitch to you."

"He's probably calling to say sorry!"

"Oh my god Benson! How could you let him walk all over you like this? He was a total bitch! Do you remember what he told you?" Casey asked, hands on hips. Olivia just bit her lip.

She had been quick to side with the victims as always, 15 year old who was raped after being out in Central Park at 3 in the morning. Elliot got all dad like and imeadetly stared questioning her. The fact she was dressed in a hot pink mini dress and called the sex with her 19 year old boyfriend consensual, didn't help either. He had just snapped at her so Olivia pulled him out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know it doesn't matter what the hell she was wearing, she was raped!"

"She's Lizzie's age. Imagine that being your 15 year old daughter! Oh wait, you cant!" He spat and Olivia's face dropped .

"Fuck off." She whispered before going back in the room.

Clearly by the look on Olivia's face she did remember what happened. After leaving, the fight escaladed to a point where Cragen had to beak it up.

"See? There is no way in hell he deserves your attention right now!" Olivia's phone rang again. Melinda sighed, Alex rolled her eyes and Casey growled.

"Give me your damn phone Olivia. Now." Casey grabbed it out of her hand and flipped it open, "Elliot? Yeah, stop calling. This is like call number 50 and the first one to be answered. She obviously doesn't want to talk so stop calling her." She paused for a minute to let him talk, "I'm a bitch? What you don't remember your words? And I'm not being a bitch, I'm doing Olivia a favor so stop being a annoying ass and don't call anymore!" She shouted and hung up. "Problem solved."

It was quiet for about a minute, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then her phone rang again and Elliot's caller ID flashed.

"Fuck off Elliot!" Casey screamed, earning quiet a few stares from people in the club.

"You okay sweetie?" The bartender asked, making his was over to the girls. They knew each other from previous run ins. He wasn't that bad of a guy,

"I wont be until her damn partner stops calling and I get a martini in me." Casey muttered and the confused bartender raised his eyebrow but got her drink and everyone else's .

The ladies sipped their drinks and Olivia eyed the people in the club her friends had dragged her to. They were now just making conversation when Olivia's phone rang again.

"Oh my god! Really?" Alex exclaimed and Casey's eye's darkened.

"Seriously? Like are you fu-" She started.

"Let me talk to him." Olivia answered, sighing.

**Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing, I have got no service In the club, you see, you see Wha-Wha-What did you say, Oh, you're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy. **

"What?" She spat standing up and walking towards the door so she could actually hear him. The music had suddenly reached a ear piercing volume.

"First, tell Casey to pull the stick out of her ass and mind her own damn business. Second, Olivia I-"

"What?" She shouted, pushing through sweaty dancers to attempt to find quiet.

**K-kinda busy. K-kinda busy. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.**

"I said!"

"Hold on!" She shouted and attempted to elbow through sweaty dancers. But they pushed back and she almost fell like 5 times. Cursing under her breath, she finally found the door and stood outside.

"This better be good Stabler, I risked my life getting out here." She growled and heard him laugh a little, "now what about Casey and her ass?"

"Tell her to calm the hell down and mind her own business."

"She's my friend, she was concerned and-"

"I don't think telling me to 'fuck off' is showing concern."

"I was talking, and yeah it was," she spat. "I was about to answer your phone call and forgive you but she said I shouldn't let you treat my like crap then just say sorry and it all be fine. She's right." Snapping her phone shut, Olivia braced herself to get back to her friends without a injury.

**Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gona play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh You should've made some plans with me, You knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy. **

"So?" Melinda asked, stirring her drink. Casey was starring hard at her friend while Alex was too busy flirting and ogling a man Olivia recognized as another ADA.

"Well, he was going on about Casey being a bitch," Novak frowned. "But I told him she was right, and hung up."

"Kick ass!" Casey cheered, smiling again. Melinda chuckled and the ADA and Alex made their way to the dance floor.

The ladies were just talking and having a good time until Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Oh em gee! Olivia Benson!"

"Jay!" She said surprised, then gestured to her friends. "This is Jay, my social outcast high school friend." Both laughed remembering their inside joke.

"Social outcast?" Melinda questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm assuming you know the Story with Livia here," both women nodded. "And uh, for me. Well, I'm gay." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well at least you two had each other." Casey smiled.

"I thought you moved?" Olivia asked.

"I did, but I'm back!" He smiled and the group conversed for about 30 minutes or so, every five Olivia cursing at her vibrating cell phone in her mind. God damn you Elliot, I'm enjoying myself! She though angrily.

**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh I'm busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh Stop telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. **

"So Livy, I was just wondering if you would dance with me?" Her old friend asked.

"Sure, let me tell my friends." She smiled, "I'm gona go dance!" Olivia called as Melinda held lead a tipsy Casey to the restroom. Melinda nodded and shot a small smile.

The pair made their way to the still crowded dance floor. Olivia caught Alex's eye and raised eyebrows.

"Old friend," she mouthed. The ADA raised her eyebrows even more.

"Oooh!" Alex mouthed back.

"A gay one." Both friends shared a silent laugh and contained dancing.

After about 2 songs, the two and Alex made their was back to Melinda and Casey.

"Your. Damn. Phone. And. Elliot. Are. Going. To. Die." Casey spoke slowly as she coldly barked out every word, rubbing her temple.

" Guy trouble?" Jay asked. Olivia shook her head yes. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out and read the text.

"Aw, I'm sorry Liv. But I got to go! Call me and we'll have lunch!" They hugged and he left.

"Damn bastard is calling again!" Casey roared rubbing her head.

"Headache?"

"Yup."

"You're already sober and hung over?"

"Nope, just drunk with a horrible headache." Casey muttered, "and the fact Elliot's calling every five minutes isn't helping."

"Maybe it's the music." Alex suggested.

"No. It's not." Alex opened her mouth to speak but Casey cut her off, "Yes I'm sure. Now please tell me one of you have a Tylenol."

**You can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gona reach my telephone! Cuz I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gona reach my telephone! Call when you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gona reach my telephone! Cuz I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gona reach my telephone! **

After stealing a Tylenol from Alex, Casey's headache was gone and the group of four was once again

having fun. And Olivia's phone had remained silent. For about fifteen minutes.

"Turn it off." Melinda suggested.

"Work." Olivia shook her head no.

"Screw work, call in sick." Alex said.

"So Elliot can tell Cragen I'm actually out drinking and not sick?"

"Then we kick his ass" the group laughed.

"But seriously, why won the stop calling you. We've been here for two hours," Melinda asked.

"Who the hell knows." Olivia said as she sipped her scotch.

**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wana talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. **

"Just answer it and tell him off again. Or let me do it" The slightly less drunk Casey grinned as her now equally drunk friends laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia asked.

"Who were you dancing with earlier?" He questioned and looking up, she almost choked on her drink. There, about 30 feet in front of her was her partner who upon meeting her eyes gave a small wave.

"Bastard." She spat, hanging up. "He's here." She announced blankly to her friends, pointing out Elliot. Melinda raised her eyebrows, Alex's jaw dropped and Casey had a evil grin growing on her face.

"How the hell?" Alex asked.

"He probably called Morales at 1 in the morning to track my phone. Case, what the hell are you thinking?" Olivia sighed.

"You remember that hottie that was flirting with you earlier? Yeah dance with him. I can already see Elliot's face." Her grin widened.

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. I'm busy! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Stop telephonin' me! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Can call all you want, but there's no one home, You're not gona reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bubb, and you're not gona reach my telephone! **

Within 5 minutes, a guy who's name Olivia had already forgot was holding her body tight as they moved around, mostly in front of Elliot.

"Why does he keep glaring at us?" The guy asked pointed at Elliot.

"Oh my god! I didn't even see him! He's recent ex of mine. I guess he's still not over me." She lied as she gave her partner a sly smile. He only glared harder.

**Call when you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gona reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gona reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gona reach my telephone! **

After three songs, the "hottie's" friends dragged him away, Olivia made her way back to her

friends and Elliot followed.

"Screw off Elliot. I'm having fun." Olivia said, slightly slurring her words as she downed the rest of her drink. The four ladies made their way to dance floor and Casey shot him a long, hard smirk.

"You should've left her alone." She told him.

"Screw off, I hope you all get hangovers."

"Nice comeback," she laughed.

**My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gona reach my telephone!**

* * *

**I don't own the song, Lady Gaga does. I know they Beyonce part is missing, but I didn't want it to be too long. I gave you this long chapter, so I think you guys owe me some reviews **

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a reviewer brought it to my attention that we need more EO, and they were right! So here ya go, pure EO. :) It was also brought to my attention (on the internet ) some new guy is gonna be on SVU for a couple episodes and plays a potential love interest for Olivia or something like that. I almost screamed, because I heard somewhere else Liv finally gets something she's always wanted this season and I think it's a baby. *Sigh* stupid Dick Wolf, who owns SVU not me.**

Olivia walked out of her bedroom and stood in front of her best friend/ boyfriend and partner. Once IAB discovered their relationship, they weren't exactly happy. But after meetings and reviewing their work ethnics, they had made a decision to either keep them both at SVU or transfer one of them. Cragen had just received the results and the two were safe at SVU. So now they (including Munch, Fin, Melinda and Casey) were going for a celebratory dinner.

"Should I wear this dress? Or the other one I just bought?" She asked.

"Hmm, well you could be wearing anything and you will always be beautiful, "he began as she blushed, "but try the new dress."

She reappeared in a navy blue dress that hit a inch or two above her knees, cut off at her mid-shoulder and black heels. Small hoops dangled from her ears and her hair rested nicely on her shoulders. It was a cold February night so she put on a heavy coat and winter hat before grabbing Elliot's waiting hand.

"Beautiful." He told her, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." Their eye's met for a brief second before their lips did.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, ****falls perfectly without her trying**.

They arrived at the restaurant to find their friends already waiting.

"What took so long?" Casey asked, eyes suspicious.

"Couldn't decide what to wear," Olivia shrugged her shoulders, removing the hat. "Ugh hat hair." She made a face as Melinda and Casey nodded in agreement.

"You, look fine. Don't' worry." Elliot reassured her but she continued to fuss with her hair.

"Really? It feels messy."

"It's fine, honest. Would I lie to you?"

"No."

"There you go." He said before giving her a small kiss.

**But every time she asks me do I look okay I say, when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. **

A week later Elliot was sitting in a uncomfortable chair by the woman's dressing room in Macys. Lizzie's sweet sixteen was coming up so Olivia had taken her, Kathleen and Maureen to get new dresses. Kathy was out of town for her new job and would miss the entire thing. So Olivia had promised them to go shopping. While there, she decided the get a dress herself. Maureen and Kathleen had found theirs so they were at shoes.

Lizzie walked out of the dressing room then and modeled across the floor like it was a runway.

"This is my favorite so far!" She exclaimed of the aqua dress covered in sparkles.

"Mine too," he agreed.

"I'm gona see what Livy thinks though."

"It's my favorite too," Olivia suddenly appeared in a silk plum dress lined with black lace. Elliot's jaw dropped and she gave a light laugh.

"I take it you like this one?" She asked, standing in front of him. He shook his head and she laughed again.

"Come on, let's get dressed and find your sisters." She told the teenager.

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think its so sexy. **

The flu had infected everyone at the precinct a couple weeks later and now Olivia was laying in bed sick. She put down her novel and looked at the clock. 12:13. Crap, Elliot's taking lunch now and he said he would be over. I look terrible! She thought worriedly as she weakly got out of bed to get ready. She had brushed her hair and, was in the middle of putting on cover up to attempt cover the dark circles under her eyes when his key turned in the lock.

"Liv? You up?" He called gently carrying a cup of hot tea.

"Uh just a minute!" She called, coughing.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern and rushed into her room, "what are you doing?"

"Um, just putting on a little bit of makeup."

"Why?"

"Just because I guess. I uh, just yeah."

"For me?"

"Um, maybe?"

"Liv, you know you don't have to do that," he sat on the edge of her bed and opened his arms. She sat next to him and he held her tight.

"I just looked like crap and-"

"Olivia Benson, don't ever say that again. That has to be the biggest lie I've ever heard." He said sternly before pulling her in for a kiss. They parted a moment later.

"You're gona get sick."

"Then you can take care of me."

Olivia rolled her eyes as they walked out into the living room.

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know, Id never ask you to change. If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same. **

A few days after Olivia had recovered from the flu, Elliot had returned home to find her reading on the couch.

"What are you reading?"

"People." She said, holding up the magazine where a reality star dominated the cover.

"Who's on the cover?"

"Heidi Montag." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust, "she's on that show Maureen watches, _The Hills_. She got ten plastic surgeries in one day."

"Ten? Damn."

"Yup. Since plastic melts in the sun, guess she better stay inside." She smiled and he chuckled before he pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest.

"Promise me you'll never get plastic surgery."

"Don't worry, I like smiling and showing other facial expressions."

"I'm serious Liv."

"Okay, okay. Jeez El, I won't."

"Good, and you'll never need them anyway. You're already gorgeous."

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you when you smile,the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.**

It had started as a warm March day, with a chance of rain. Elliot, Olivia and the twins were walking in Central Park after leaving the movies. A single clap of thunder roared and suddenly the baby blue sky turned a threatening gray. The group had barely found shelter in a ice cream shop when rain poured down.

"Lovely." Olivia sighed, "I guess we should get some ice cream."

The guys had gone off to order and Lizzie and Olivia were in the middle of girl talk.

"So tell me about that boy you were texting the car."

"How do you know that I was texting a boy?" The teen's eye's widened.

"The was you giggled, blushed when your dad asked what was so funny, quickly said nobody when he asked who it was, blushed even deeper when Dickie assumed it was a boy."

"He's just a friend I guess. That I'm uh dating." Olivia gave a light laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just don't tell dad. Speaking of him, what's going on with you two?" The entire time she eyed Olivia's ring-free finger. She had a entire conversation with Maureen the other day about when he would finally grow a pair and ask her to marry him already.

"Well," she started but the guys came back then. Olivia and Elliot shared a banana split, Dickie had two scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Lizzie had two scoops of bubble gum ice cream.

The rain ended and the group made their way home. Lizzie blowing bubbles and snapping her gum, Dickie's eye's glued to his phone and Elliot and Olivia hand in hand.

"This was actually a perfect day." Olivia said looking her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Just like you." He said, giving her a small kiss.

**The way you are, the way you are. Girl you're amazing, ****just the way you are. **

A few months later, Olivia sat next to Elliot as her captain had just finished giving a speech. Casey stood up and took the microphone.

"Thank you. Now, it's time for Mr. and Mr. Stabler to have their first dance." The wedding guests clapped as Olivia grasped Elliot's hand and the two made their way to the dance floor. Crazier, by Taylor Swift came on and Elliot held his wife tight in his arms. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and the two circled around the dance floor. Everyone smiled and watched but their eyes were only on each other.

"You really make me crazier Liv."

"The feelings mutual El." She smiled deeply and buried her head even more into him.

"Or should I say Mrs. Stabler."

"Ah, I like that." The two laughed lightly and he held her tighter.

"I don't think I've told you this yet Liv."

"Told me what?"

"You look amazingly beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful. Simply, amazing, unbelievably beautiful."

It was something he told her everyday, and every night. Not once did he forget. And every time he said it, he wasn't lying.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. ****

* * *

**

**Aw, wasn't this just the perfect song? Which along with Crazier, People mag and the Hills I don't own. I know the whole Heidi becoming a ditzy Barbie thing was awhile ago but I just decided to add it in. Follow me on Twitter, CapricornChica and review! Hugs and kisses,**

**-JustAGirlIGuess (who's book Two Way Street had a character named Mrs. Novak in it :D )**


End file.
